malignant multiverse
by Nick Conklin
Summary: do you like James bond(well Sean Connery is more spacific)pokemon, Klondike bars, murder dolls, Jedi, ghosts, jet cars,micheal Jackson,im blue (music video) or buckaroo banzai? if so this is a must read, when me Sabrina and Sean Connery enter the twiligiht zone our night changes into an epic struggle against the only Vietnamese more bad than bad bad leeroy brown John kwondike bar
1. chapter 1 the Twilight zone

( i wrote the story at summer camp long while back because we had to write a story that had telephone a marble and a spoon but I liked the story so much that I decide to continue it and here it is)

Chapter 1. The Twilight Zone

I was at my house playing marbles with a 1960s version of Sean Connery and Sabrina(kanto psypsychich Pokemon gym leader) Just then Sabrina showed me her spoon bending trick. " You idiot" I yelled " how am I supposed to eat my Ramen now" I asked very angry that she broke my only spoon "With a fork" she responded "Oh yeah" I said "OH YEAH said kool-aid aid man as he jumped through my wall "Hey kool-aid man, can you do me a favor and fix the wall on your way out?" I asked "OKAY!" he responded as he walked away. Then the phone rang it was from Liam Neeson I picked it up and started listening "I don't know who you are or what you want, but if you don't give me back my ramen noodles I will find you, hunt you down and kill you" Then he hung up "oh crap Liam Neeson is coming for me! " I yelled " well it's time to use that coin that lets me summon 1 random Street Fighter character" I used it and it summoned chun-li "awwww" I said "I wanted someone cool like alums or ryu." I complained until she hit me with one of her famous OP kicks. "OKAY?! I'm sorry!" I said. Just then my cat ran through the door to my mom's bathroom. "catch him before he drinks the toilet water!" I said, then we ran through the door and disappeared, as we entered the twilight zone. but this moment was ruined cause chun-li had to get take a pizza with her. Then we had to fight a Chucky doll army, we had Connery use his James Bond gadgets, Sabrina use her psychich type Pokemon, chun-li use her OP kicks and me use my years of martial arts practice and hours of martial arts movies. we defeated them but the leader ran off. Then a ghost appeared "This day gets weirder and weirder." I said as the ghost appeared


	2. chapter 2 the army of darkness

The ghost was of Charles Bronson. "You must go to the dagobah system. There you will meat a powerful Jedi knight. You will need there help to stop a terminator army" then he disappeared "that's odd" I said "" Then we went back to the dagobah system, and we found the jedi. it was aylla secura. "Well I got to take what I can get" I said, then then the termator army came. It was just like the Chucky doll army fight except we where losing, and we had aylla with us. "any more bright ideas profeshor?"said Sean connery(the profeshor part was intenteniol cause that's how Connery would've said it )"Relax the rough draft of this I have with me says enter saving grace" I said reading a rough draft of what you're reading. Then buckaroo bonzai's jet car zoomed up. The van door opened alive Charles Bronson walked out with his deathwish 3 machine gun "get in!" said buckaroo driving us out of the Twilight zone. We stopped at outside my house. "wait this isn't my house" I said "Buckaroo you took me to the exact same dimension but with one change, I live at me dream mansion here." I said "That's awesome" we all got launched out of the van some how through my 76 foot long path to the door cutting through the garden. "Let's agree never to go back to that weird place again." i said "agreed!" said everyone in unison. just then Chuck Norris came out of a portal that randomly just opened "wanna help me save the multiverse?" he asked, I turn my head to look at you the reader. Will I go with Chuck? will I do something else? is this the end? find out next time same bat writer same bat fanfic.(R.I.P Adam west)

THE END

of this chapter

(the story will get better from chapter 3 and onward)


	3. Chapter 3 revenge of the jedi

"Sure" I said "but my" My door knob started jiggling. "Hold on a second chuck" I said opening the door only to get force pushed by Qui-Gon-Jin."good for a second I thought that Liam Nie" I just remembered he was played by Liam Nieson. "oh no!" I said "chun-li get him" I said. Chun-li kept on kicking him until she was force pushed. "Hold on a second." Said chuck walking through his portal, and coming back with his machine gun from "missing in action" "How will that help?" I asked as Qui-Gon ignited his light saber. "Well kid, light sabers deflect lasers not physical objects." he said as he loaded the gun. he fired his gun at Qui-Gon and the bullets got cut by his saber "Well, I didn't say anything about cutting physical objects." said chuck as he reloaded his gun "I also didn't say anything about winning either." he said putting one leg in the portal l "Whats your name?" he asked extending his hand to me. "Eric." I responded taking his hand "He seems to be targeting you. if you come with me and I can save you" he said as Liam Nieson was walking towards us "Sure I will" I redponded, then I turned my head to everyone else. "I'll be back for you all by the end of the chapter" I said following chuck through the portal. After that we entered a swamp. "where are we?" I asked "StarWars the empire strikes back, Dagobah" said chuck pointing to Yoda training Luke. "Hey! Darth Vader is your dad Luke!" I said, than Yoda gave me the stink eye while chuck face palmed. Just then Qui-Gon appeared "Kid we best best be leaving!" said chuck pulling me through the portal he just opened."where are we now?" I asked "My Little pony friendship is magic, canterlot city. Eric I Don't like this place can we leave?" than pinkie pie walked up to me and looked shocked "I'm your " all of the sudden Qui-Gon showed up again. Chuck and I left through a new portal, and unfortunately pinkie pie followed. "Where are we this time?" I said "air force one" said chuck, then pinkie pie walked "You didn't let me finish, what I was trying to tell you is that, your my" before she finished I grabbed her "Get off my plane." I said throwing her through the portal "Kid I suggest we leave before we fall off the top of the plane." he said opening a new portal. "Let's go then." I said. After that we where in a jungle "For like the 7th time where are we" I said as I was very tired of all this "A Vietnam jungle, in missing in action" he said opening a red portal "Why where the others blue and this one is red?" I asked "Blue ones are dimension portals red are time portals" he said pulling me through it." We landed in a small assault boat in the water "I have a machine gun with an attached grenade launcher in here." He said as Qui-Gon showed up and started swimming towards us. Chuck opened a blue portal. Just then Qui-Gon used the force to push Chuck's phone into the water. Chuck hot real mad so he fired his grenade launcher witch killed Qui-Gon. After words we lept through the portal and arrived at my mansion."so kid, what do you want to join me? two of your friends can come too. my portal can only teleport 4 people" I looked at everyone "Buckaroo, Aayla you stay here in case we need you. Sean connery, Sabrina your with me" "Good I've been waiting for an excuse to shay James Bond quotes" said Connery walking through with us


	4. chapter 4 stereotypical meatbag

We went through the portal. After a 10 foot drop we saw what assumed was an Asian judging by his hat. "ah Cuk Nowis." he said turning around with a smirk on his face. "Uhhhh, it's Chuck Norris not... whatever you said." said chuck not looking to happy. "You can't defeat me the aw powerfū John Kwondike bar!"

"Screw it we get a new villian I get a new protagonist." I said. suddenly we where poofed into wheel of fortune "Okay Eric spin the wheel and see what you get" I spun the wheel "you got food, so guess this right here" "c h m y u" "1 c 2 Hs 1 m 1 y and 1 u" "l g d y" "1 l no g no d and 1 y" "Charles Bronson Murphy's law" "correct you wona Nintendo switch" "yes!" I said picking it up. I spun it again "okay for this one I say l t s g o " "one I 3 Os no G's two Ts and no Is" "y m h r" "two Ys 1 m 1 r" "Tom hanks in toy story" "correct now choose one car" said the host "how is this helping?" asked chun-li "she'sh got a point there shir" said Sean Connery" "I choose Toyota corolla AE 86 sprinter trueno" I spun again "you got a protagonist spot guess it's 6 did get name and say 4 letters you think are in it" "k 7 h 4 - and the batman logo" "correct you now have the assassin droid HK47" said the host "good night everybody" he said as we where poofed back where we where"hello master I am itching to kill that meatbag with hat accent" said HK-47 "Sure we can stop him now" I said as we all looked at john "NOT SO FAST!" said John standing at the edge of the damn "We could defeat you slower if you would like." I said pulling out a diet Dr thunder, also did I mention we where on a dam it was a damn good dam to

"No I meant you won't cause I'm going to jump off the damn" he said taking another step "No Don't! your not James Bond in golden eye!" I yelled reaching my hand out making the most cleaché pose I could "Excuse me Shir but who was in that movie" said Connery tapping my shoulder "Pierce Brosten played Bond in that one" I responded "Than don't bring it up again Shir okay" okay I said, then he jumped off, then we all ran to see if he was there


	5. Chapter 5 there blue

coming soon


End file.
